puffyscrubfandomcom-20200215-history
Puffism
Puffism is an Abrahamic polytheistic religion based around orange juice, reincarnation and Parinirvana. Followers of Puffism (Puffists) believe in the holy book known publicly as "Der Buch" if translated into standard Latin alphabetic letters. Puffism is the first recorded religion with its first appearance coming from before mankind. The first Puffist was a Dark Lord called Haoming who had to die because he was too powerful. The Holy Binity Puffists believe that PuffyScrub has two persons. The Constructor and the Real Estate Agent. The Architect is believed to be the Omni-God who lives in Parinirvana and the Real Estate Agent is the one who maintains the belief in Puffism across the Omniverse. This is known as the Holy Binity. The Architect The Architect is believed to be an Omni-God who created the Omniverse and everything in it. It is unknown by humans as to how long this being has existed as time works differently in the Astral Realm compared to time in our dimension. It is rumoured that the Architect was not the first thing to exist as it is theorised to have come from a higher power known as Schmeppie but this is just a theory and PuffyScrub denies it despite its mention in the first book of Der Buch. PuffyScrub still denies all claims about his biological link to Schmeppie and said that Schmeppie interfered with the interpretation of Der Buch. This rumour was created by Ole Schmeppie who no longer exists as he reformed with Lil Schmeppie to create Schmeppie who is walking along the three dimensional plane of existence that humans live on and he is causing disruption in bringing people to Parinirvana. While the Architect has no body, it is written that he is a beautiful spirit that wears an orange bandana and orange tinted sunglasses. Some people (more specifically girls) become Puffists only because they want to see the Architect's "sexy body" in Parinirvana however they lose faith by the time they have their first period. The Real Estate Agent Real Estate Agents are beings that exist in our plane of existence that are believed to be sent from the Architect in order to bring more people into Parinirvana after they die. Real Estate Agents have been around since the dinosaur times. The first recorded Real Estate Agent was a pterodactyl who taught it's parents and siblings how to communicate with each other and how to be a good Puffist much like how all the other Real Estate Agents needed to preach the truth out to the rest of the world. There has never been a successful Real Estate Agent but the closest was, the founder of Christianity, Jesus Christ He had 12 followers, one of which betrayed him but none of them spread the word of Puffism with truth. This lead to false prophets being created and worshipped. It is an unwritten rule that only one Real Estate Agent can exist within one moment in time. When a Real Estate Agent dies, another one is born shortly after. The gap where there is no Real Estate Agent can last between 3 minutes to 20 years. This is due to the Architect's inconsistent sleep schedule. Rules Rules are Puffists must follow in order to maintain their spot in Parinirvana. Story In one of the chapters of Der Buch, a prophet called Moses who was born in ancient Egypt decided that he was going to go on an adventure to the desert with his big, long, brown stick and stare at a burning bush for hours. He thought it was one of his silly gods trying to talk to him. Maybe Ra,Tatenen or even better, Yahweh! Imagine thinking Yahweh is still the one true God (This post was made by PuffyScrub). Category:Religion